A printed circuit board (PCB) includes various electronic components (e.g., transistors, integrated circuits, capacitors, switches, etc.) within a circuit and can provide a way of connecting those components within the circuit. The PCB may be connected to a connector that is designed to provide electrical connectivity for the various electronic components and other electrical devices located on the PCB and external to the PCB. However, electrical distortions, either radiated or conducted as electromagnetic interference (EMI) or radio frequency interference (RFI) from the connector, can disrupt PCB operations.
The connector may include a connector shell to reduce undesired electrical emissions coupled to other components on PCB, among other uses, as the PCB is exposed to vibration, contamination, and other external influences. The connector shell may be directly attached to the PCB as a way of protecting the electronic components of the PCB from EMI/RFI emissions radiating from the connector. However, due to structural limitations associated with the connector shell, an aperture may exist between the shell and the PCB. In some cases, the aperture may provide a pathway for increased radiation emissions from the connector, thus, possibly resulting in EMI/RFI risks and degradation in association with the PCB.
The same numbers may be used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.